


Stay With Me

by PlagueChan



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueChan/pseuds/PlagueChan
Summary: Whilst the rest of the Losers retire in their hotel rooms after the death of Stan Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak is alone with his thoughts only to later accompany by either the very creature that has tortured them for years or the very friend that he indeed needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not this is one of the oldest IT fanfiction that I've worked on. This is the remade version of it and I'm still proud of it~ Thought I'd share it here.

_1985_

Everybody had gone back to the hotel to turn in for the night. It was a heavy blow after the death of Stan Uris. The Loser’s Club was no longer lucky seven, but a miserable six now. They were all exhausted and heart broken. They’ve had their fair share of grief and just wanted to sleep on it. Give themselves more time in the morning. 

Eddie was in his own room, just blantaly fiddling with his inhaler as he sits on the edge of the bed. Sighing deep, he lets his body weight sink into the mattress. Letting his mind become static. To release himself from reality, even just a bit.

Complete isolation. 

Not something he was particularly used to. His mother walking around the house back at home always gave him the reassurance that he needed to know that he was alone. The sounds of the ceilings creaking from above. The pipes clanking from the inside of the walls. The house settling down at night. It was oddly comforting. Now, …. It was complete silence. The hotel walls are thick for reasons. No sounds of human activity were present. It made him feel small and vulnerable. Like a small animal just out on an open field. Potential dangers  lurking around at any given time. The sickening feeling in the pit of stomach made him go into a cold sweat. Poor Stan. It wasn’t fair, he thought. It just wasn’t fair. 

….

_Hey, there, chum. Why so glum?_

Eddie’s body jolted up, dropping his inhaler onto the carpet below. The sickly sweet voice that he had forgotten so long ago until he had received the call from Mike a while back. The same voice that taunted him so many times before. Of all things, why couldn’t it just stay dead? If it was even dead to begin with when they had their last encounter all those years ago. They were just kids, but now …. He’s felt even more of a coward than ever. 

God, what were they going to do? 

…. 

 

….

A couple of faint knocks came from the door, making Eddie jolt once more. He was going to have a heart attack by the age of forty if this keeps up.

“W-who is it?” Eddie spoke, his voice clearly nervous. 

“Hey, Ed’s. It’s just me.” The person responded behind the door. 

It was Richie. 

“May I come in?” 

A rush of relief came to Eddie. Happy to hear a voice familiar to him that was warm and welcoming if not obnoxious and what not. He got up from the bed and walked on over to the door diligently. With his eager hand turning the knob and opening the piss-colored door, Eddie’s skin ran cold. 

Nobody was there. 

Eddie stuck his head out of the doorway. Looking to his left and right to see nothing but darkness. Did the building lose power? Couldn’t have been if there was still light in his room. Maybe the fluorescent lights gave out. Yeah. That has to be it. Even if they seemed fine earlier ago. It’s just a coincidence. That’s all. 

Before Eddie could go back inside his room and shut the door, a muffled sound was coming from the darkness on his left. It almost sounded like a raspy whisper that was getting more clearer as the seconds passed by. 

Oh god no. 

It would’ve been a good time to slam the door shut and hide under the covers, but he was frozen stiff. His body wouldn’t let him go unless he saw of what was lurking about beyond the dark abyss in front of him. The gurgling drowning sounds were coming from the ground. Whatever was coming was as if it was crawling to him. Slowly. It’s stomach chafing through the tough carpet. Hard enough to cause rug burns. A hand started to show into the gradiant light that was being illuminated from Eddie’s room. It looked … rotted. Skeleton clearly showing from the greyish-green flesh that was sliding off and onto the carpet. The smell of summer pollution and years of rotting flesh hit Eddie’s nose hard. He used his backhand to cover his nose from the intense stench. 

_“Ghh …. Gghh …….. hh ……”_  A figure crawled closer into the light. 

It was The Leper. 

Flesh completely decayed with maggots eating it away. Crawling deep into the rest of the remaining moist pus-filled meat as some of them fell off, wriggling in all directions on the carpet. Eyes were no longer intact leaving two empty black holes with more maggots inhabiting inside. The closer he was coming, the more unbearable the smell was becoming. He looked at him. The light completely shining on the corpse's face. It looked desperate. The tiny bits of flesh peeling off of his cheekbones every time the leper would slither closer. 

_“Let me suck your dick, kid. For a dime, I’ll suck you dry.”_

Eddie stepped back, wanting to vomit. He couldn’t scream but just watch. There wasn’t anywhere that he could run. 

_Close the door. Close the goddamn door, Eddie._

The leper was a few inches now of grabbing Eddie’s ankle. So many diseases that he was possibly carrying. Syphilis. AIDS maybe. Everything that he didn’t want to get. If he were to grab ahold of him, it would be been over. The grotesque image of maggots crawling all over his penis. Crawling inside the foreskin spreading the diseases. His flesh falling off painfully. The faint buzzing of bugs feasting on him until there was nothing but bones. Just like The Leper. 

_“Suck you dry, kid. Let me taste your cock.”_

A snivel escaped Eddie’s mouth with eyes burning of tears. Clenching his jaw tightly, he grabbed hold of the door and screamed. 

“No!!!” He cried, slamming the door tightly and leaning against it. 

He pressed his entire weight against the door, hearing quick shifting on the other side. The Leper was now scratching the door with his brittle phalanges. 

_“I want it, Eddie. Just for a dime. I’ll swallow you whole. Swallow every last drop.”_

Eddie clasp his hands over his ears. His knees huddling very close to his chest. 

_“Eddddiiiieeeeeeeeee …..”_

“P--Please stop. P-please go away!” 

_“Eddie …… Eddie ….”_

_“Eddie ….”_

“Eddie ….?” 

“Eddie!” 

Richie’s voice came from the other side of the door again, but Eddie wasn’t fidgeting to answer it this time. He had only cried harder as to questioning why it keeps taunting him like this. Eddie wanted to go home. He wanted his mother. 

“Hey, Ed’s! Are you alright? I heard shouting from my room and it sounded like it was coming from you. Eddie?” Richie said, his voice clearly showed concern as he knocked on the door. 

“G-Go away!! J-Just go away!!” Eddie lowered his hands from his ears, trembling like a leaf. 

“The hell is the matter with ya? It’s just me. Y’know, Richie? Beep Beep Richie? Eddie, c’mon, just answer the door. Please?” Richie said, almost sounded like he was begging. 

“No! H-how would I know it’s really you? How would I know that i--it’s really you and not the clown or …. S-something else?” Eddie shivered, unable to say it. 

“We really doin’ this right now? Jesus H. Christ, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie sighed, running his fingers through his hair impatiently. “Just take a good look at me and see what YOU think. I promise not to lunge at ya or whatever you think I’m POSSIBLY gonna do. A’right? Sounds like a deal?” 

Extensive talking as Richie was always known for. Running his mouth going on about god knows what. But what if it was a trick again? He knew that’s what the monster was known for. To take shape into the figure you’re either familiar with or most afraid of. Bill with his brother and Beverly with her father. It was completely making Eddie question everybody and everything. What was real and what wasn’t? He should know, but in all fairness, they all don’t. They are just as scared as he is. Damn, no use just sitting around and hoping to get an answer by morning. 

“Ed’s?” 

“Alright, alright. Just …. Give me a second, please.” Eddie bit his lower lip, using the door to slowly lift himself up. 

He turned to face the door, reluctant to touch the knob.  

Just do it. If worse comes to worse, just lock yourself in until morning. Then it’s going back home.

Taking deep breaths and mentally preparing himself, he finally opens the door but only just a couple of inches. Enough for him to see and to close it immediately if anything happens. 

Richie was there. In the flesh and practically seeming to be either really confused or concerned. One or the other, he wasn’t liking of what he was seeing. It gave Eddie some reassurance that at least The Leper was gone. The hallways were back to being completely brightened up and the carpet was clean of any pieces of flesh or maggots. With that, he opened the door a little wider. 

“Jesus, Eddie, what happened to ya?” Richie wanted to step closer, but knew it was best to keep his distance. “Seriously, talk to me.” 

Shifting his eyes towards the door and Richie, Eddie finally gave in and opened the door for Richie to come inside. His heart was thumping out of his chest out of fear. Eddie had kept his eyes close on him which made Richie slightly nervous, but he understood why. 

Eddie sat down on the edge of the bed with Richie standing right by the door. He didn’t know where to start or how to say it. Guess whatever comes to mind needs to be said.

“A few … minutes ago …. I saw the leper. C-crawling on the floor to me. S-saying such l-lewd things to me. At first I thought it was you behind the door. I heard your voice, but … when I opened the door. You weren’t there. Then, … I saw him …” Eddie said, his body trembling all over again. “His body all rotted …. M-Maggots everywhere. Oh my god.”  Eddie sighed heavily and cupped his face with both of his hands, wanting to go to sleep and forget everything. 

Richie frowned, recognizing that this was very serious. As much as he would like to crack a joke to lighten up the mood, Eddie wouldn’t be too thrilled about it. He would’ve probably go off on him and possibly give him the cold shoulder for a while. 

“The Leper? That crazed guy with the syphilis? Are you sure?” Richie says calmly, taking a couple cautious steps forward. 

“Y-Yes I’m sure! The smell and just …. It was all too real, Richie. It was all real.” Eddie shivered, “He … wanted t--to ……… H--he …..” 

“Okay, Okay. You don’t have to say anymore, Ed’s. I get it.” Richie interrupted Eddie. 

Richie had to stop Eddie before he could set himself to go under an asthma attack. He was surprised that he wasn’t nearly wheezing when he was in the hallway. Perhaps he has gotten his asthma more under control in the past years that he’s seen him. Eddie always has been so strong even when he was scared. For christ sake, he had Bowers breaking his arm and shoving dirt in his mouth as a youngin’. Even faced his own mother to continue to be with his friends. That was his Eddie. Precious little Eddie. 

Richie picked up Eddie’s inhaler off the floor and sat next to him, placing his free hand on his back. 

“If it really helps, I’ve seen a lot of crazy stuff too. But y’know, only here in Derry where anything crazy happens. More than usual anyways.” Richie softly scoffed, slightly gripping Eddie’s inhaler. 

Eddie lifted his head, turning his head towards Richie. 

“What did you see?” 

Richie shrugged, fiddling his lower lip with his canines. 

“Just things.”

Eddie frowned, really wanting to hear of what Richie had seen. Was it the clown? The werewolf he saw long time ago? What was it? 

“Richie …..” 

“Don’t worry about it, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie’s enthusiastic glow returned, pulling Eddie into a hug. “Right now, I’m worried about you.” 

“Richie, please, don’t call me that. You KNOW I hate that.” Eddie groaned, shifting himself closer to Richie while gently nuzzling against the side of his neck. “Besides, I’m fine now.” 

The comedian smiled, burying his nose into Eddie’s hair. The faint clean smell of hotel soap filled his nose. The nostalgic scent was also there too. It made his heart flutter. The reminder of just how much he loved Eddie. His little Eddie. 

“It … didn’t hurt you, did it?” Richie whispered, huddling him closer. 

Eddie hummed shaking his head. 

“No, j-just really scared me. That’s all.” He said, closing his eyes. 

“Good.” Richie nods, impulsively gives Eddie a peck on the head. “Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?” 

Eddie’s eyes shot open, his entire face flushing into a light pink hue. Of course, Richie was far from a stranger to him. A dear friend, but it’s been so long since they’ve ever shared a room together. 

_Never share your bed, Eddie. You could catch their germs._

His mother’s words echoed in his head. Eddie knew it was all a lie. Al though because of the current outbreak of AIDS, it has been very difficult for him to really trust other people. It was ignorant of him to think, but it was true. Cleanliness and common sense has kept him a peaceful mind along with the pounding advice from his mother. 

But just this once he can disobey the rules. Eddie needed the company tonight, just in case The Leper comes back. 

“Mmm, I don’t know, Richie. Mother wouldn’t approve of that.” A little grin appears on Eddie’s face. 

“Well, she isn’t here now is she?” Richie chuckles, “I take it that’s a yes?” 

“Yeah. For old times sake.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was in his bed as he heard the shower in the bathroom turn off. Richie was in need of a shower and so he went and did. As long as Richie was close by, Eddie felt safe. Though he couldn’t close his eyes as his full concentration was at the door. His heart pounding fearfully he could practically hear it in his ears besides the white noise of the ventilation in the bathroom. Many “What if’s” had been plaguing his mind. Making his paranoia even worse. It was bad enough that he kept questioning if everything in the hotel room was clean enough. He has heard many times from other people how traces of another’s semen can be left behind or any other bodily fluids that are left unattended by the staff. Eddie didn’t even want to look under the covers to spot potential stains. The thought of it made him want to vomit. This was going to be a very very long night, he thought. A long sleepless night.  
  
The light had turned off in the bathroom and Richie stepped out, still drying his hair with a towel. Having to only wear his pajama shorts.  
  
“You gotta appreciate these hotel bathrooms. Nothing says like ‘welcome to Derry’ but have our hoity toity shitter decors and bodily wax build up around the bathtub rim. A classic.” Richie cockily remarks, walking towards the bed.  
  
“Don’t remind me.” Eddie said with agitation. “It’s bad enough that we have to sleep in these filthy sheets. I hate it.”  
  
“Awww, but that’s all part of the Derry experience, Ed’s. It’s not that bad.” Richie threw the wet towel across the room and climbed into bed.  
  
“Yes it is.” Eddie mumbled into the pillow.  
  
Richie could only roll his eyes. He crawled under the covers and huddled next to Eddie. The scent of clean waft off from Richie and into Eddie’s nose. It was welcoming and it gave Eddie the safe reassurance he needs. Richie’s skin was still slightly damp, but it really didn’t bother Eddie too much. It gave his skin a rather nice shimmer to it.  
  
“You haven’t changed at all, Eddie. Probably a lot more paranoid than you were when we were kids.” Richie states, running his hand onto Eddie’s cheek.  
  
Eddie sighed contently, sinking his light pink cheek into the hand. He felt as if he were home. The gentle aching sensation in his heart. God, how he had missed all of this. He had missed Richie. Far more than he even realized.  
  
“The same can apply to you, Richard. Your mouth seems to continue run after all these years.” Eddie smiles, nuzzling against Richie’s hand.  
  
“Naturally.” Richie replies.  
  
Eddie could only chuckle as he scooted closer to Richie. Sliding his smooth hand across Richie’s chest. It was almost covered in thick hairs. All scattered with some grey hairs peeking here and there. A classic sign of aging. Even after all these years. Richie still looked to be in his prime. Even if after all the stress of being a comedian, he’s still got his charisma. It was practically Richie’s signature personality.  
  
Richie purred softly, feeling Eddie’s fingers being gently tangled in his chest hairs. Eddie’s fingers had the feminine touch. Gentle, curious, and careful. It had shined his innocence perfectly.  
  
“Eddie …..” Richie whispered of what almost sounded like a moan.  
  
God, mother would NEVER approve of this. That’s why it felt so good. Years and years of being pushed back, he can finally be this close to someone he knows that he could trust. It made his heart pump rapidly.  
  
“You’d be the first that I have really done this. I felt like it has been years since I’ve ever had this kind of intimacy.” Eddie said, his hand sliding up to Richie’s jawline.  
  
“It has been years.” Richie corrected with a little smile, moving his head to where his lips meet Eddie’s hand. “Call me crazy, but … I’m fallin’ for ya all over again.”  
  
Eddie let out a whispered giggle, covering his mouth with his free hand only covering a little bit of his wide smile.  
  
“You would be the first.”  
  
“Only this time, I’m serious.”  
  
“Oh? You? Serious? Richard Tozier, serious? You are just full of surprises.” Eddie said in a posh like voice. “Are you sure it’s really you, Richie?”  
  
From that, Richie gave Eddie’s little nose a bit of a playful pinch.  
  
“Hey, I’m supposed to be the smartass here, Eddie Spaghetti.”  
  
“Well, what can I say? You have been a rather ‘bad’ influence on me, and don’t call me that.”  
  
Richie tried his best to not burst out laughing, so an ugly snort was the only sound that he could manage to spew out of his mouth. It was contagious enough for Eddie to laugh. He was so cute. His laughter was like pure bliss in his ears. This, was what he really needed.  
  
“Admit it, you love it.” Richie said, one of his legs intertwining with Eddie’s.  
  
“Oh my god your legs are hairy.” Eddie squirmed a bit from the ticklish feeling on his legs.  
  
“Oh, sorry there, Ed’s. I don’t exactly shave my legs. Feelin’ yours is as soft as a baby’s ass. God damn.” Richie shrugged, “Not that it’s bad to get in touch with your feminine side.”  
  
Eddie could only roll his eyes and just caught on that Richie was already half way of being ontop of him. Did he mind? Not exactly. Was it a bit surprising? Very much so. Even if the room was dimly lit he could see Richie’s ice-blue eyes perfectly. So much life was inside of them. Happy and carefree. One of the many things that he admired about Richard. How in a situation like this happening, he still manages to display an optimistic attitude. Eddie loved him for it in fact. He loved him so much.  
  
Eddie didn’t say anything else except to brush a lock of hair out of Richie’s hair. The silence between them beginning to grow made their hearts skip a beat. With the tension rising, Richie lowered himself to have their foreheads touch and noses practically inches away from each other. Eddie’s breathing was becoming more apparent, his eyes drooping.  
  
“R-richie …. I-I ….”  
  
Tozier could only smile. Slowly closing his eyes before he could softly place his lips ontop of Eddie’s. As suspected, they were soft and well taken care of. It made him feel slightly embarrassed of his chapped lips due to him biting them out of stress. He heard Eddie letting out a soft whimper, which made him back up a bit.  
  
“A-ah shit, sorry.” Richie apologized.  
  
Eddie shook his head.  
  
“No, Richie. You just surprised me is all. When I think about it, in this current position, it was to be expected. I’m a horrible kisser.” Eddie smiled sheepishly.  
  
“Could’ve fooled me. You have very soft lips, Ed’s.”  
  
As if Eddie’s face couldn’t get any redder.  
  
“Beep beep, Richie.”  
  
“Only saying the truth.”  
  
Richie let out a victorious chuckle before scooting himself down to where he can lay his head down on Eddie’s shoulder. The only sight that he could see of Eddie was his neck and chin. Not a single dark hair was in sight. It was all well shaven and clean, probably smooth too. Richie couldn’t help himself but to place a few kisses from the neck to the jawline. Eddie started to squirm again along with letting out a few uncontrolled whimpers and giggles.  
  
“R–Richard! Y–Your m-mustache! Beep beep!” Eddie kicked his legs, laughing.  
  
“At least I found a way to make you laugh if my jokes don’t work.” Richie grinned, nuzzling against Eddie’s neck.  
  
“You’re such a kid sometimes, I swear.” Eddie catched his breath, wiping the tears off from the corners of his eyes.  
  
“You love me though”  
  
Eddie blinked. After a few seconds of being quiet, he placed a hand on Richie’s hair, stroking it softly. What was he ever going to do with him?  
  
“Yeah. I suppose I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was around four in the morning and it was becoming harder and harder to fall asleep with Eddie’s mind swimming of how dirty the sheets were. When will it leave? He had thought countless times of asking the housekeeping service to put in new clean sheets, but he wouldn’t be sure if those sheets would be clean. How well were they washed? Did they wash away all of the past dried sweat and semen? All of the dead skin cells? Mites? Bugs?   
  
His legs twitched from his anxious mind continuously drowning in his paranoia. He felt so dirty and tired. Eddie just wanted some sleep, but it seems that he won’t be able to. First the clown, then the leper, now the perils of filthy sheets.   
  
The only thing that gave him solemn comfort was Richie’s leg between both of his own legs as well as an arm wrapped around him. The scent of the hotel soap was still there. Eddie memorized it at this point. Cheap rose scented that made your skin even more dry than what it promised on the package. Even so, Richie’s skin felt clean to Eddie. That was more than enough to reassure him. Maybe that was Richie’s intention the entire time. That man was always filled with surprises.   
  
Richie.   
  
Was he asleep?   
  
Eddie couldn’t really tell as Richie was behind him. He could feel Richie’s steady warm breath wafting onto his neck. Eddie figured that he would cause loud snoring, but he was relatively silent. Too silent. A pin could drop in the room and they both would hear it.   
  
“Ed’s ……” His ear caught a whisper from Richie, making his heart jump. “You awake?”   
  
He didn’t know what to say. Oh god.   
  
“Mmm …” Was all that Eddie could give as a response.   
  
“I’m sorry. I can’t sleep.”   
  
Eddie tilted his head a little towards Richie. He was having trouble sleeping as well? Small world.   
  
“What’s the matter?” Eddie said, pretending to sound groggy.   
  
“Ah ya know, just about everything. I don’t know where to start.” Richie shrugged, resting his chin on Eddie’s shoulder.   
  
“Is it about the clown?”   
  
“Well, yeah, half of that and some other things.”   
  
Eddie took Richie’s hand that was wrapped around him and intertwined his fingers with it.   
  
“I’m here, Richie. I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
“Kind of hard to do that anyways since I literally have you in my arms, Ed’s.” Richie chuckled, giving Eddie’s shoulder a kiss.   
  
“Charmer.” Eddie lightly pinched Richie’s arm. “Now, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or are you gonna flirt your way out of it?”   
  
When it comes to Richie’s problems he always wasn’t the best at opening up. Usually he would want to tend to others than himself. Instead of wanting the others to worry about him, it’s him that should be doing the worrying. However, he felt rather pinned in his situation. Practically out of jokes. If he continued to stall any longer it would just worry Eddie. Not something he would want to remember for the rest of his life.   
  
He took a deep breath.   
  
“If you want to know, I’ve been seeing the clown too, y’know. Everybody has except for the rest of the people here in Derry. I was …. Terrified, Ed’s. I was so fucking terrified. Just the rush of all of the memories from all of those years before. I almost didn’t want to come. Thinking that it was just a fluke or some sort of sick joke. It’s not though. It’s not. That clown is back.” Richie said, tightly gripping Eddie’s hand. “That fucking clown is back.”   
  
Eddie knew well of how Richie is feeling. All of the Loser’s knew how it felt. They’ve all experienced it. Ever since they were kids, they’ve seen it. How they all have forgotten about everything, was perfectly beyond them. Maybe it should’ve stayed that way, Eddie thought. Stan would still be alive possibly.   
  
What were they going to do?   
  
“And nothing busts my balls more than to come back to this town and to have death practically scaring the shit out of me.” Richie continued, digging his face into Eddie’s shoulder.   
  
“It’s what it wants too. Trying to drive us out of here while we are still here.” Eddie shivered.   
  
“And it’s doing a really fucking good job on it.” Richie added.   
  
Indeed it was. It really was. It’s what it loves the most. To strike fear in the hearts of it’s victims. To add the delicate flavor to the flesh of which it consumes once the prey is caught in it’s web.  
  
“I don’t know, Ed’s. I don’t mean to ramble on like that, I’m just so tired of it all. I know I’m sounding like a broken record at this point, but I am.”  
  
Poor Richard. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to take notice of the exhaustion in Richie’s voice. The only thing he could ever do for him now is to just be here with him. Two of their bodies pressing against each other perfectly like a puzzle. How warm it is. Maybe it was time to take things a step closer. To wash away the fears and to forget everything … even for just a while.   
  
Eddie carefully turned himself around to meet Richie eye to eye as he starts to stroke away a strand of hair.   
  
“No, no. It’s okay. I’d rather have you talk it out rather than to just continue to push it away. That’s what I’m here for.” Eddie said with a smile. “I love you, Richie.”   
  
“Eddie, …..”   
  
“I mean it, Richie. I love you. I love you so much,” Eddie turned himself around, facing Richie eye to eye. “And I would be damned if I were to lose you too. I won’t let that happen.”   
  
Richie’s eyes widened a bit, taken aback from Eddie’s words. He snorted after it gradually turned into a heartfelt chuckle.   
  
“And you call ME the charmer. I haven’t heard of a confession so dramatic in my life. Other than soap opera’s, but … this is much better.” Richie smiles, pecking Eddie’s forehead in hope it would simmer him down.   
  
“I’m serious, Richard. I don’t want … to lose you. Like how we lost Stan. I don’t-  
  
“Hey, …. Don’t talk like that. I can promise you, Ed’s, that I’m not gonna go anywhere. I know of what happened to Stan was so fucked. I know that, believe me, but he wouldn’t want us to keep mournin’. We all came down here for a reason, and we’re gonna finish it …. For Stan.” Richie shushed Eddie with his finger.   
  
Biting his lower quivering lip, Eddie nodded in understandment. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Richie’s. Unable to conceal everything, Eddie began to peck Richie’s lips.   
  
“P-promise me, …. You won’t leave.” Eddie whimpered, pressing his body against Richie’s.   
  
“Never ….” Richie replied in a whisper, repaying Eddie by kissing his jawline and adam’s apple.   
  
 _Remember, Eddie, if you kiss a girl you’ll be getting her germs. Millions of germs transfer from someone’s mouth to another just by one kiss. You’ll get mono that way._  
  
His mother’s words echoed in his mind again.   
  
To hell with it. To hell with everything. He wanted Richie. He wanted Richie so bad. Not just to spite his mother, but just to be with his best friend. To hold him. To feel him. To feel connected. Eddie wanted it all. Even if he was blantaly terrified of being touched or even being intimate with another, Eddie wanted to let go of everything. To let go of fear. To let go with his loud mouth best friend.   
  
Eddie sharply gasped. The wet sweet kisses being placed on his pale skin tickled him slightly as he didn’t expect Richie’s hand to gently cup his crotch. The warmth wafting from his skin became apparent through his underwear. It was strange. Very strange, but Eddie didn’t shy away. Instead he let his trembling legs open up very slowly to welcome Richie to do whatever he had in mind. He trusted Richie.   
  
“You okay, Ed’s?” Richie looked up, rubbing and cupping before sliding his fingers inside of the waistband of the underwear.   
  
Eddie nodded, his full attention was on Richie’s fingers. They were introduced by the tip of Eddie’s penis then to the base. Gasps and moans left Eddie’s lips which caused Richie’s cheeks to flush. To hear him sing in such a lewd fashion made his mouth water. He wanted to taste him. Fill his ears of the sounds of sweet submission.   
  
“Y-Yeah. T-this is j-just … s-so new. G-god damn …” Eddie’s hips buckled.   
  
“Cause I can stop whenever you want me to.”   
  
“Richie, j-just s-shut up and d-do whatever.”   
  
Not risking to keep his Ed’s waiting, Richie wrapped his entire hand around Eddie’s cock and begins to increase its movements. Tightly gripping the bed sheets, Eddie arches his head deeply into his pillow. Profanities and needy words fill Richie’s ears with every pump that he gives to him. It didn’t take very long for his fingers to be slick with pre-cum giving him the signal to take the next step.   
  
Richie let go of Eddie’s swollen cock and worked on lowering his underwear down his legs. Leaning down, Richie kissed Eddie’s exposed belly up to his chest. It was very hard to not giggle and squirm with that mustache of his.   
  
“Do you want this to … go further?” Richie meets Eddie’s eyes, placing a little kiss on his chin.   
  
Eddie was no stranger to the language of sex as he had learned everything from top to bottom from literature as his only comfortable resource. He will admit, the thought of penetration scares him. The possible high levels of pain that he’ll endure when Richie will push his penis inside. It was starting to overcloud his mind that fear was starting to take heed. Eddie didn’t want to stop, but he didn’t want to go too far tonight. Someday, but not tonight. He trusted that Richie would understand.   
  
“C-can we just ….” Eddie starts, looking down at Richie’s hard on as he began to rub his own against his, “.... hold each other like this? I don’t want to go much further than this, please? It’s j-just that--”   
  
“No no, Ed’s. Say no more. I get it.” Richie reassuringly smiles down at Eddie, “It’s okay.”   
  
“Thank you …” Eddie gratefully kisses the comedian, lowering Richie’s pajama bottoms. “Let’s enjoy it this way together.”   
  
Richie shivered from the air wafting onto the tip of his penis, but was welcomed back by the softness of Eddie’s warm hand. Both cocks rubbing against each other, twitching and throbbing. It felt so wonderful. The sounds of lips meeting and the bed creaking came apparent as minutes flew by. Heads and backs arching as sweat shined from the moonlight outside. It was the first time in Eddie’s life that he had forgotten the potential filth of the hotel room. Libido fixated on reaching the climax, the two’s eyes never left each other. Names whispered through damped lips before their tongues intertwining.   
  
Taking the initiative to even things out, Eddie grabbed hold tighter of their leaking erections to have them press more against each other. Richie closing his eyes tightly, legs spazzing out as a sign that he was close. Eddie wasn’t far along either. A daring flare in his eyes kept locked on Richie. Being so calm and unexpectedly collected had Richie caught off guard.   
  
“E--Eddie ….” Richie whimpered, hips moving faster.   
  
“C-come with me …” Eddie hissed, “Let everything go.”   
  
Even so, Richie found it to be a tad embarrassing of being so loud that the neighbors could be knocking against their door. Instead, he could only let go of what he can manage. Gritting teeth and choked moans, it was enough.   
  
A few more tight bobs of Eddie’s hand and Richie had finally has his release. Muscles tightening with the euphoric rush of his orgasm coursing throughout his thighs, he digs his nails into the bed sheets. Cum spewing its way on Eddie’s hand and some areas on his chest. It didn’t take too long before Ed’s could experience his own. More louder and spastic than Richie, Eddie arched his back almost making the comedian fall off of him. Loud pleasurable yelps, his seed mixed with the other.   
  
“.... You doin’ alright down there?” Richie panted, a pleased grin appearing on his face.   
  
Eyes drooping from exhaustion, Eddie nodded and kissed the side of Richie’s neck softly. The aftermath of the orgasm left him to feel limp and delightfully light. The sweet intoxication ridded of all worries.   
  
“My Eddie. My sweet little cute Eddie …” Richie sweetly whispered, stroking Ed’s mildly sweaty hair.   
  
“Beep beep ….” Eddie responded before drifting to an awaiting sleep, “Loud mouth.”   
  
“Yours truly.” Richie kissed Eddie’s jawline before joining him to sleep, “..... and always.”


End file.
